Luigi's Unexpected Letter
by Super Luigi 2.0
Summary: When Luigi gets a letter from someone who needs his help,what adventures await? well its up to him to find out! LuigixRosalina PS:im sorry! i have to re create it because there were mispells that would drive me and you all crazy, so i re made it! enjoy and let me know what you think! chapter 3 finished! (Luigi is the main character in this story)
1. Chapter 1-3

note:i do NOT own Nintendo or their characters.

Luigi's Unexpected Letter

"Well it's just another regular day huh Mario?" Luigi said. "Ehhh It seems so Luigi.." Mario said tiredly as he took a spoonful of his breakfast. "..Wanna go to Peach's Castle?" Luigi asked. "Sure Luigi! Maybe there will be some event or something!" Mario exclaimed. "Well you go ahead Mario I'm gonna stay here for a bit ok?" Mario shrugged and said "Suit yourself. See you later!" Mario shouted as he charged out the door. Luigi sighed "well it could be worse right?" Luigi said to himself. Luigi got showered and dressed, and walked out the door. Luigi was walking down the path from their house as he heard a noise from far away. "huh?" Luigi scratched his head. he then heard the noise clearly. "LUIGI! Wait up!" He looked behind him to see who was yelling and he saw that it was the MailToad. "Oh hey MailToad!" Luigi waved. Once The MailToad caught his breath he said "woo! Talk about a run! Anyways i have a letter for you!" MailToad said. "Wait..Are you sure its not for Mario?" Luigi asked. "Nope its for you Luigi!" The MailToad exclaimed. "Ok..Thanks!" Luigi said. "Ill come here next time theres any mail! Bye Luigi!" the MailToad shouted as he dashed away. (I usually don't get mail except for spam or ads. I wonder who this is from?) Luigi thought. "Hmm..no Return address well i might as well see what it is.." He said as he opened it up. The letter reads: [Dear Luigi, Im sorry if this is sudden but i need your help with something. Ill Explain when you get here. There is a secret launch star in the back of your home that will take you here. Please hurry Luigi!] Luigi scratched his head."Well ive got nothing better to do! Lets go!" Luigi shouted as he ran to the Launch Star. He tripped over something while he was running and fell down. "Ouch..maybe i need to watch out for whats on the ground more often.." He looked at it and its name made sense considering it was a star shaped launcher. "Well..here we go..i wonder what I'm getting myself into?" He said as he jumped inside it and he braced himself as it launched him into the sky. He looked around and saw nothing but stars and space. He looked around again and saw that he was flying towards some type of space ship that just floated there. "Is this the right place? Someone lives here? He thought back at when Mario had to travel across Galaxy's in space to save the princess. Mario had let Luigi help him find power stars,but Luigi stayed mostly with the Toad Brigade or by himself. He had heard something about a princess who lived in space. Luigi saw her but she didn't talk to him. (But how Does she know my name?) Luigi thought. He then he was about to fly onto the space ship but he missed the landing and he smacked straight into it and fell to the floor. "Mama Mia!" He said as he pulled himself up. He looked around and then saw that the spaceship looked like a lot of things,but what caught his eye was a glowing ball in the middle of the ship. "Wow" Luigi said. "Oh right! Someone here needs my help!" Luigi thought. "Hello?" He Shouted. Luigi then noticed wierd little stars with eyes floating around him. "Wahh!" he yelled. "hey mister! are you here to talk to our mama?" a red Luma asked. "Errr..." Luigi said. "we should take him to her, he looks lost" one of them whispered. "yeah. ok. hey mister!" the red Luma shouted "ehh?" Luigi looked at it. "we will take you to her, c'mon!" the Lumas said as they began to float away. "Ima coming!" Luigi shouted as he ran after them and he stopped to catch his breath and when he looked up he saw the Lumas talking to a..Princess? Luigi said as he spotted the crown on her head. she saw him and gestured for him to come to her. "ehh? ok! im coming..." he ran towards her and tried to stop but he went right past her, crashing onto the ground and he got up and thought to himself (wow nice first impression...) he then saw the Princess giggling and smiling. "im sorry for being rude, my name is Rosalina, and i protect and watch over the Lumas and this is our home called the Comet Observatory. its so nice to finally meet you Luigi." she smiled. "its nice to meet you too and your not being rude, im just like this"Luigi said as he began to observe her. "wow...i really like your hair ." Luigi rubbed his head and chuckled nervously. (ehh thats the only thing i could think to say! Rosalina giggled and said "well thank you Luigi.. you know dont need to be so formal Luigi! just call me Rosalina" Luigi tipped his hat and said "okey dokey...ermm hey Rosalina...can i ask you something?" Luigi asked. "Certainly. what is it?" Rosalina asked. "why did you pick me instead of mario? and how do you know my name?" Luigi asked. "well..you see one time i asked Mario if he had any adventures recently before and he told me about the adventure you two had and how you have helped on his adventure. and i picked you for this because i think this would better suit you,because Mario has so many things to do." Rosalina said. "basically there is a comet orbiting a galaxy and i need you to collect the purple coins for me so that the Grand Star will appear. will you help me?" Luigi thought about it for second and agreed. "Luigi are you ready?" Rosalina asked. "yeah! letsa do this!" Luigi yelled. "i will wait for your return" Rosalina said. Luigi jumped into the launch star and rocketed off "WAAHOOO!" he yelled as he disappeared into the sky. after flying for a little the planet came into view and it was a retro Luigi except there were green checkered platforms,metal platforms and poison water. "well..here wo go..." Luigi said neriously. he began to walk on the platforms and they started to disappear. he noticed this and ran across them collecting some purple coins. when he got 10 purple coins a strage cloud of brown appeared and a wierd looking clone of Luigi came out and ran towards him. "WAAAHH!" he screamed as he ran to get more of the purple coins and jumped over the poison. he noticed that the clone copied his every move. he had 80 purple coins now and he stoped for a bit and the clone ran to him and he was touched by it and he was knocked back onto the metal platforms he then noticed that many more clones were following him now. "ouch!" Luigi said as he felt a sharp pain. he then had to long jump to the platform and he now had 95 purple coins. the last ones were at the end of the retro luigi. so he moved back ran as fast as he could and jumped as long as he could. he collected them and a Grand Star appeared at where he started. he got there and he jumped up to it and grabbed it and it began to pull him away. after a while he arrived back at the Observatory,where Rosalina was waiting for him like she said. the Grand Star then floated into the ball of light which got bigger and brighter. "good job Luigi! i knew you could do it! this means so much to me!"Rosalina said happily. "well it was hard,but im glad to help!" Luigi said. "Luigi..would you like to come to the library with me?" Rosalina asked. "oh yes!" Luigi said. as they were walking to the library,some Lumas saw them. "Mama!" they said. "Hi Children! you want to come with me and Luigi to the library?" Rosalina asked. "yes!" the Lumas said. but they suddenly heard something land on the observatory. everyone looked to see what it was and turned out to be Mario. "Luigi! where have you been?" Mario asked. "ive been here Mario" Luigi said. "well you gotta come home Luigi!" Mario said. "not right now Mario ill go back later!" Luigi said. "Luigi cooommmmee onnn!" Mario said. "Mario,why don't you join us for a little?" Rosalina said. "hm? ah well ok..but only for a little!" Mario said. they all sat down in the library. "this is really nice. you actually built this?" Luigi asked. "yes" Rosalina "Is this. a true story?" Luigi asked."Of course Luigi" Rosalina said. "ok!" Luigi said. "so Rosalina,how have you been? so i take it youve taken a shine to Luigi am i right? Mario Whispered to her. "ive been well mario and well umm you see i-"she suddenly stopped as her face turned bright red as she looked away,trying to hide it. Mario looked at his watch and mouthed the word "Crap!" as he took his watch out of his pocket and looked at it and said"hey..Luigi i have to go ok Peach needs me to be at the castle in 5 minutes. come back when your ready!" Mario shouted as he faded away until he was out of sight. "Allright now lets get back to the story". Rosalina beamed as she started reading as soon as everyone took a seat. all the Lumas started to fall asleep but Luigi stayed wide awake,making sure to listen to her whole story. he was listening to her read, her soft,delicate Angel-like voice sounding like a beautiful harmony. as she closed the book,she looked around to see everyone asleep except for Luigi,who had listened to the entire story. he simply said "wow i had no idea about that" Luigi said. "quite the sad story right?" Rosalina said."yeah" Luigi said quietly. "i feel bad for you Rosalina, but i expierience the same feeling alot." Luigi said. "Rosalina? you wanna to come to the top of the observatory with me? Luigi asked. "ermm..ok Luigi.." Rosalina said. as they reached the top Luigi then sat at the edge of the observatory as did Rosalina. Luigi looked down into the vast darkness. "Rosalina,you ever feel lonely?" Luigi asked. "yes i do sometimes but the Lumas that i care for help cheer me up and make me happy" Rosalina said. "thats good Rosalina" Luigi said. "Luigi, i need your help again with something" Rosalina stated. "another comet has landed in another galaxy and i need you to get them." Rosalina said. "this time they are Cosmic Jewels,also known as Green Stars." Rosalina said. "ill do it" Luigi said. "very well" Rosalina said as she waved her wand and a Launch Star appeared. "good luck Luigi,and be careful. Luigi nodded as he blasted off into space. Luigi soon arrived at the Galaxy which had platforms scattered that seemed unreachable but he found that as he neared the edge,some of the platforms came into place. "huh. Neat" he said. as he began walking along them a cloud of brown appeared once again. "ohh not this again!" Luigi shouted. as he made his way towards the platforms. once again he miscalculated and as a result, one of the shadow clones knocked into him,making him say "ouch!" as he again felt a sharp pain. "aww this sucks" he thought. as he got up he realized the clones were even coping him getting smacked by the clone,so he jumped as an effort from to get away one of them but ended up bieng smacked by that one and falling and hitting the ground. "ohh!" he squealed as it hit him. the pain was increased greatly now,as he struggled to get up and gave one last attempt to run for it, but his clumsyness got the best of him. as he slid uncontrollably into another shadow clone knocking him into the ground face this time Luigi shouted "uaawwww!" as he tried to lift himself up but , but instead hit the ground. and felt his life slip as he closed his eyes. and then everything turned black."so this is how i die huh,a failed attempt to help a Princess.. aww this sucks! stupid clones! i dont wanna die like this..." Luigi thought. Back At the Comet Observatory "Luigi's been gone a while now...i think id better see how he is doing" Rosalina said as she then flew the Observatory to the Galaxy Luigi was in,called the Cloudy Court Galaxy. Once she was there she noticed that the platforms were not scattered yet they formed a pathway. as she walked across the platforms for a bit she found she was looking for...there sat Luigi on the floor eyes closed and lifeless. she gasped at the sight of this as she proceeded to pick him up and walk back to the observatory. she had finally made it and she laid him down on the floor. "i wont allow you to die Luigi!"Rosalina shouted. she then remembered that The Bros. could use 1-UP Mushrooms to revive themselves. she knew that she didnt have One on the ship,so what she had to do was go to a Galaxy and obtain one, or as many as there was. she decided to go to the first Galaxy in the First world,called the Good Egg Galaxy. as she Launched herself in the galaxy and it appeared as a planet with a house and a grassy doesn't usually go to the Galaxies Herself,but this was an Emergency. what she did not know is that there is Music that plays in the Galaxy. it sounded nice,but she had to focus on the task. as she looked around she noticed two pipes emerging from the ground. there was a green one,and an orange one. she picked the orange one first where she appeared inside a cage and a 1-UP Mushroom. she grabbed it and then she pressed foward, and went inside the green pipe. the world turned upside down and there was a Crystal and she spun it,breaking it and opening a hole. she reluctanly jumped into it and appeared on the other side of the world on top of the saw a Luma there and speaked to it,and it transormed into a Launch Star. telling her that the star was up ahead. she used it and she then landed on a planet with an egg on it and cracked it,a tail then came out. Rosalina knew what she had to. so she got behind the egg and spined it's tail into the egg. the egg broke completely,and then the monster revealed itself then made a screeching noise and charged towards Rosalina,as she dodged and spun its tail again,this time enraging the monster as it charged again,this time much faster and it managed to hit her causing her to spring in the air and hit her back on the ground "Ow ughh that doesn't feel very pleasant!" she yelled as pain washed though her body. she finally managed to get behind it and spun once more, but it still charged her and managed to hit her pain was more noticable this time, as she became weak and was breathing heavily as it charged once more. she took all of her strength to get behind it and spin its tail one final time. the creature then shrieked in pain and hit the ground, disappearing and a Power Star emerged from it. she then grabbed it and it pulled her away into the sky. moments later, she appeared at the observatory,and watched as the Power Star went into the ball of light. she then hurried to where Luigi was lying and gave him the 1-UP Mushroom,she waited but nothing happened. tears began to form and she was now sobbing a great deal. "I-Im so sorry Luigi! i never meant for this to happen!" Rosalina said while crying onto Luigi's lifeless body "uhghhh..." Luigi groaned as he tried to open his eyes and when he did he saw Rosalina crying. he had never seen her do this before and he did something to try to comfort her,he tried to get up. Rosalina noticed this and got off him and watched him try to get up and fail. seeing this Rosalina held out a hand to help him up. he had to regain his balance when standing to prevent himself from falling."Luigi! i can't even explain in words how happy i am to see you alive!" Rosalina beamed. "well..thanks..you saved my life. ill never forget you Rosalina." Luigi said. he was then suddenly embraced by Rosalina and he was a little surprised but he gladly accepted it. "i want to go back..." Luigi said. "what? is that really your wish Luigi?" Rosalina asked with a puzzled look. " needed help with that right? so i have to help you even if i am killed again.." Luigi stated. "Luigi please be careful this time...and take these!" Rosalina said as she handed him 3 1-UP Mushrooms. "please return safely,and do it for me!" she said as he blasted away to that galaxy once again. when he landed this time he knew what to do. he began running across the platforms as the brown smoke cloud appeared once more. "allright..you little pests im ready for you this time!" Luigi shouted as he continued running. he was looking around for any Green Power Stars,and he spotted one off in the distance. "how the heck am i supposed to get that!?" Luigi thought. he then decided to just go for it, as he long jumped towards it nearly grabbing it but needed a little more so he spun around in a circle and that gave him just enough to get the star. as the Star pulled him once again to observatory, there Rosalina waited smiling and waving at him as he fell to the ground and walked over to her. "good job Luigi i knew you could do it!" Rosalina said. "so what now Rosalina?" Luigi asked. well there are much more stars to collect but at the moment we are perfectly fine." Rosalina stated. "hey Rosalina, wanna come to the Mushroom Kingdom with me? and you can bring the Lumas too!" Luigi said grinning. "Ok Luigi" Rosalina said. "WAAHOOOO!" Luigi screamed as he jumped in the air. as the Observatory blasted towards the Kingdom. "Mario is going to love this!" Luigi thought about how her temporary stay might be unusual but it sure as the stars in the sky was going to be fun. She smiled at this thought as she went over to Luigi and gave him a small kiss. Both of their faces became bright red. "thats for all your hard work and for never giving up" Rosalina said as she playfully removed Luigi's cap and placed it on her head. "i think it better suits you Luigi!" she said as she put his cap back on his head and nudged him. "hey Rosalina before we go let's take a picture!" Luigi said."well...allright" Rosalina said. and he,Rosalina, and all the Lumas posed for the photo. Later after they both arrive, Mario finds a letter and opens it to see Luigi posing with a thumbs up sign. Rosalina, With her crown on her head and posing with Luigi, and she was thing Mario noticed was that her face was red, and that her eye seemed to sparkle in the picture. and all the Lumas were next to Luigi and Rosalina, with the Mushroom Kingdom in the background. Mario then simply smiled at this Picture and he hung it up on a wall with other pictures of the two Bros. though this one was in the very center. he Smiled as he walked out the door to Welcome her and Luigi into the house.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2: A Day of fun filled events

Mario and Luigi showed Rosalina around their house,"Mario,Luigi where will i sleep?" Rosalina asked. "well you can sleep with me or Mario" Luigi said. "well you don't mind if i sleep with you right Luigi?" Rosalina said. "no i don't mind" Luigi said. "Rosalina, you want something to eat?" Mario asked. "no im good for now Mario" Rosalina said. "ok Rosalina" Mario shrugged. "why don't we take her Peach's castle Mario?" Luigi said. "Ok! Lets Go!" Mario shouted. "Well here we are!" Mario said as he knocked on the door. "coming!" said a voice coming to the door. "Oh hello Mario and Luigi!, and Rosalina!" Peach said with a puzzled look. "what are you doing here Rosalina? we are not opening Mario Kart 8 entrys for like 2 weeks!" Peach said. "but i suppose since your so enthusiastic about it ill Register you early!" Peach said happily. "ive already gotten in Rosalina,so i guess ill see you on the race track! im sure you'll be the best racer out there!" Luigi smiled and winked at her. "w-well thank you Luigi...it maakes me happy to hear you say that.." Rosalina said as she started twirling her hair, Rosalina didn't really understand what this feeling was.. Peach noticed this. "umm..Rosalina? are you ok?" Peach asked. Rosalina suddenly looked up. "hmm? im fine Peach its just the umm..heat!" Rosalina said. "oh well..would you like something to take with you?" Peach asked. "sure! that would be nice" Rosalina said. "ok wait here ill be back in a second!" Peach said. she later brought a drink in a plastic bottle for Rosalina. "thank you Peach!" Rosalina shouted as they walked away. Peach waved at them. "Luigi,you know what you wanna eat while we are out here?" Mario asked. "id like to try something" Rosalina said. "im with her Mario" Luigi said. "well how about Toad's Resturant" Mario asked. "yeah! i love that place! and i think Rosalina will like it too,they've even got food with star bits in it,its the best!" Luigi said. "how do they get them?" Rosalinas asked. "the Toad Brigade owns and services the Resturant so they find a way to get them." Luigi said. "i want to try it Luigi" Rosalina said."then lets-a go!" Mario and Luigi said. they walked in and sat down waiting. looking around,Rosalina asked them if they come here often. "I go here alot by myself so when i once took Mario here as a surprise he really liked the food,especially the pasta. i like basically all thier food here,considering i was with the Toads when they opened it. "heyyy Mario! Luigi! Rosalina? so you decided to take a break and come here huh?" Said Captain Toad. " thank you for helping find power stars while you were there, and you too Luigi..Mario told me how you found that Green Power Star. it means a lot that all of you helped." Rosalina said shyly. "no problem Rosalina!" they all said in unison. "so what can i get you?" Captain Toad asked. "i want the star bit surprise" Luigi said. "i want the pasta with some zesty sauce" Mario said. "Good choices you two,what about you Rosalina?" Captain Toad asked. "May i have what Luigi ordered?" Rosalina asked. "well..how about you two share? so you can save a bit,and so we can make the orders faster?" Toad Suggested. "ok that sounds good,thanks Captain Toad!" Mario said. some moments later Toad came with the food. "this looks wonderful! thanks Toad!" Luigi said. Rosalina looked at the food examining the star bits. "it looks good!" Rosalina said. "well we are sharing right? so you can have all you want. its ok." Luigi said. "thank you Luigi" Rosalina said as Luigi suddenly held something out to her. it was a part of the meal with star bits on it. "its ok." Luigi said. Rosalina reluctantly took the fork,and put it in her mouth. "this tastes really good, thank you so much for sharing with me." Rosalina said. "i owe it to you for all you've done for me." Luigi said. "you two are fun to watch,you know that?" Mario said nudging Luigi."Mario!, your always trying to liven things up huh?" Luigi said. "ehh.i try" Mario said. after they finished eating,they then began walking home,looking at a few things that Rosalina seemed interested in. as they got home, Mario yawned and said "you wanna call it a day Luigi?" "Yeah ok Mario,Rosalina you ready to go?" Luigi asked. "yes" Rosalina replied "hopefully Mario won't be too loud." Luigi said. as they both crawled into the bed. "Good night Rosalina..." Luigi said. "good night Luigi" Rosalina said as she drifted off into sleep. "guys? Wake up! Come on!" Luigi suddenly woke up to see Mario standing there looking annoyed. "ah geez! finally you woke up!" Mario shouted. "you need to get dressed!" Mario yelled. "ughh ok just give me a moment Mario!" Luigi said. "he is right Luigi..." Rosalina stated.

Chapter 3: A Surprise of cosmic proportions

"your already up too? aw crap!" Luigi shouted. "don't fret Luigi,ill help you" Rosalina said softly. "T-thanks" Luigi stuttered. "are you allright?" Rosalina said. "yes..im fine" Luigi looked down. "let me help you get your clothes" Rosalina said as she motioned with her wand and his clothes appeared out of thin air,neatly folded and clean. Luigi stared in awe. "Rosalina thats wonderful...you're so talented." Luigi said. "Thank you Luigi,your so kind to me" Rosalina said. Luigi then changed into his clothes and asked "where are we going?" "To my observatory." Rosalina replied. "you need my help to get more power stars?" Luigi asked. "No. it isn't about the Power Stars,i want to tell you something." Rosalina said. "what is it? is something wrong?" Luigi said. "i need to tell you how i feel.." she looked down. "oh? are you sick?" Luigi asked. "no. i just need to say it..but it's so hard!" she said shaking her head. "what are you trying to-" Luigi was cut off by Rosalina's...lips? her face turned red. Luigi's face also turned red. "well did you like it? i mean for my first kiss did i do good?" Rosalina giggled. "ermm..." Luigi stood there frozen. "Luigi? are you ok?" Rosalina asked with a concerned look. "Luigi...i-she was cut off by Luigi. "WAAAAHHHHH!" Luigi screamed as he darted away into a pipe. Luigi appeared in the mushroom kingdom and sped to the Mario Bros. house. he then slammed the door open to see Mario suddenly turn around. "Ack! Luigi! dont do that!" Mario said. "MMARRIOOO!" Luigi screamed at him. "LUIIGIII!" Mario screamed back at him. "yeah i can do that too Luigi! hahaha!" Mario laughed. "MARIO! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Luigi said,shaking. "well what happened? and this better not be the "Mario i saw a g-ghost!" thing again! "R-ROSALINA! SHE.." Luigi yelled. "What did she get kidnapped? did she order a Pizza and not share?" Mario chuckled. "SHE KISSED ME! ON THE LIPS!" Luigi gestured to where she kissed him. "Seriously Luigi? your freaking out over that? you should be happy!" Mario said. "Now calm down, go sleep and when you wake up we will talk about it ok?" "Ok. Mario." Luigi said as he walked up the steps. "yeah, i need some Rest..." Luigi said as he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep. a few hours later Luigi opened his eyes and he saw Rosalina standing next to him..."EEEEEKK!" he screamed as he fell off the bed. "oww..my everything.." Luigi groaned. "Luigi! are you ok? im sorry, i didnt intend to scare you." Rosalina said. "W-Why are y-you here?" Luigi stuttered. "because i wanted to apologize for that,i'm sorry i don't know what came over me.." Rosalina said sadly. "i-its ok,Rosalina,you just really surprised me." Luigi said. "im sorry..i didnt mean to startle you,i thought you would like it.." Rosalina frowned. "well..it was nice" Luigi said. "well...ive never been kissed by a princess" Luigi said. "well then im your first! i might not be as pretty as some of them but..." Rosalina said. "thats not true,you are the prettiest girl i know." Luigi said. Rosalina's face turned bright red and she smiled "i can't help but do this when you say nice things to me and it makes me feel very warm inside. i dont understand what it means" Rosalina said. "but i remember my mother tell me what it means when this happens and i.." Tears began to form in Rosalina's eyes,at least thats what he assumed even though her hair covered one of her eyes. "M-mother...i miss you..." Rosalina Whispered as she then started crying. Luigi was shocked by this as he niether Mario had seen her cry. "Rosalina..." Luigi said. she looked up at him "y-yes.." she said. "Please..don't cry... i know you had a difficult childhood,but you are a strong,pretty,Responsible woman now. and i don't think the Lumas would like it if they found out you were crying." Luigi said as he wiped the tears off her face. "i dont like seeing people cry. Luigi said as he hugged Rosalina. he then waited for her to calm down. "im sorry Luigi,ive cried in front of someone,im sorry if i troubled you." Rosalina said. "its ok, just promise me you wont cry anymore." Luigi said. "i promise" Rosalina said. the ground then suddenly started shaking. "wwhat is happening?" Luigi asked. they both went outside to see bowser's airship. "BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed. "Hm? what do we have here? a Princess in blue? well shes not Peach but shes good enough!" Bowser exclaimed as he looked down. "well well..so, you've been hanging with this loser in Green huh? He'll probably run to Mario for help. Ha! I wouldn't expect anything different from you Luigi! too bad though,cause shes gonna witness the creation of my Galaxy! Tough Luck Luigi!" Bowser said as he disappeared in a purple ball of light. "im not running to Mario this time Bowser,ill save Rosalina!" Luigi shouted. "Luigi!" Mario shouted. "Luigi,i saw what happened! you want me to go save her?" Mario asked. "Nah im going this time,you wanna come with?" Luigi asked. "yes!" Mario said. "Let's go!" Mario shouted as they both ran to the observatory. when they boarded it, they went to talk to a black Luma called Polari, Rosalina's most trusted advisor. "Polari! Bowser kidnapped Rosalina!" Mario and Luigi shouted. "oh my! thats terrible! Mario! Luigi! you must save her!" Polari exclaimed. "well is there any way we can get there?" Luigi asked. "yes. but i was only able to spot it because of the mass energy output it just released. so you have to move fast!" Polari said as a Launch Star appeared. "letsa do this! they both shouted as they blasted off. they landed in Bowser's world, they began making their way through the world,and soon they were at the stairs that led to Bowser. "you Ready to do this Luigi?" Mario asked. "yeah. lets go" Luigi said as they both walked up the stairs and realized Bowser was spitting meteors to make the stairs fall down, so they ran all the way up the Stairs and Bowser stood there, with Rosalina stuck in a cage. "Mario! Luigi! thank the stars you came!" Rosalina shouted. "BWAHAHAHA!" Bowsered laughed. "soo.. here finally had the guts to come,and he brought Mario along! this is great! because now i get to destroy you both!" Bowser said as he Roared, distorting Gravity and making the Bros. fall onto his battle planet. he then began stomping,creating shockwaves. Mario and Luigi jumped over them, and then bowser jumped and flew towards Luigi, but Luigi ran and made Bowser land onto blue glass,revealing lava,and burning Bowser. "oww!" Bowser yelled and ran, as Mario ate something,which turned out to be a Mega Mushroom. "aw crap..." Bowser mumbled as Mario kicked him, making him blast off and Luigi then did his green Missile move. Bowser then flew away shouting and disappeared into a Lava Planet. "we did it Mario!" Luigi said and high fived Mario. they were then transported back down to where Rosalina stood. Mario gestured him to go to her as he said "this is your moment Luigi" Mario said. Luigi walked up to her. "Luigi...thank you so much for saving me." Rosalina sad. "ill always save you Rosalina. no matter what" Luigi said. "i have something for you,but perhaps we should wait until a later time" Rosalina said. Luigi nodded. "come on you two! this isn't the take your time palace let's go!" Mario shouted. they all then Launched into the sky dissapearing from sight.

end of chapter 3


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Does This Mean, Luigi?

They seemed to be flying for a while as they finally landed. They then returned to the house. Mario was fast asleep, but Rosalina and Luigi were outside, watching a meteor shower. "They are so bright…" Rosalina said in awe. "You know, these Stars are almost as pretty as you, Rosalina." Luigi chuckled nervously. "Luigi…when you say these things to me, I cannot help but smile as a very warm feeling washes over me." Rosalina said softly her face suddenly turned red as she leaned over to Luigi and put her lips on his, kissing him. Rosalina giggled as she noticed that Luigi became frozen. "And the feeling I get when I do that to you is extraordinary, I feel as if I could fly…." Rosalina said. Luigi stood there, he wanted to say something, but he was too embarrassed. "But enough of that. We must focus on the task." Rosalina began. "According to my and Polari's calculations, we only need one more Power Star until we are at full power. Will you help us one last time, Luigi?" Luigi nodded as the Launch Star appeared. As Luigi went to blast off, Rosalina made the Launch Star disappear before he could launch, and he instead fell flat on his face. "oww Rosalina why'd you do that?" Luigi asked while dusting himself off. "Because I would like to come with you." Rosalina said. "Well let's go then, together!" Luigi said. Rosalina nodded as they got inside, and blasted off into the Stars. They soon appeared at the castle grounds. It was the same as usual except there were Purple Coins everywhere. Rosalina! You go that way, and I'll go this way so we can get them faster!" Luigi shouted as they went their separate ways. They had already collected 50 because of this, and the castle garden had the rest of the coins. Once they collected them, the Star appeared. They grabbed it as it once again pulled them away. Except instead of landing in the Observatory, they just floated above the Earth. "Luigi…I'm so sorry… I never wanted us to part like this, but it will only be for a little while." Rosalina said almost in Tears. "I just want to tell you that you are and always will be my Special One, and that I will think of you every day while I am gone." Rosalina said. Luigi could do nothing but float there with his mouth wide open, trying to put his arms out in an attempt to reach her. "I will send you letters every day, and there is something I must give you before I go." Rosalina as she floated over to him, and pressed her lips against his for quite some time. When she pulled away and opened her eyes, she placed one of hands on his face, and placed her other hand in Luigi's hand. She began stroking his face. "I don't think you are a coward Luigi, and I do not look down on you." Rosalina began "you have such a kind heart, and I'm so glad I met a wonderful Person like you. You are very dear to me. But time is running short, so I must tell you one last thing..." Rosalina said. "I Love you Luigi…" Rosalina said softly. Luigi just floated there, mouth wide open, as he heard music playing. It sounded like the music that played Rosalina read her storybook, but this time it was more dramatic. The Observatory appeared as Rosalina floated onto it, and she waved her wand to cast a spell that made sure Luigi made it to his home safely. She then proceeded to wave Luigi goodbye, as Luigi put his hand out, trying to reach her, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. The Comet Observatory then disappeared, and Luigi was sent floating down to his home. He did not even notice that Mario just saw him float down. "Luigi! What the heck! Why did you just float down from the sky?" Mario asked. "It's nothing Mario, I was just telling Rosalina goodbye…" Luigi said. "Oh... Geez sorry Luigi…" Mario said as he looked down. "It's ok, she got to tell me what she wanted to, so its allright…I'll be fine." Luigi said. "Well that's great! How about we go inside and go get something to eat?" Mario asked. "Yeah. Good idea, Mario" Luigi said as he looked up at the sky, smiling and he whispered "thank you" as he walked inside.

Sorry for this being a short chapter! But I will keep making more! I do this for my and everyone's enjoyment, so just knowing someone reads and enjoys this is enough to satisfy me!

Also, the music that I described is the music in Super Mario Galaxy when all the Lumas jump into the Black Hole, so try to imagine that playing while she is telling him goodbye.

Rosalina and Luigi are my two most favorite Characters in the Mario Franchise, so I made this story as kind of a tribute to that.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Waiting Room

It was two weeks since Rosalina had been gone, and as Luigi sat there, he had to admit, it was much more fun with her there. He sighed. "Hey Luigi, you know we are beginning Mario Kart 8 Racing today right?" Mario said. "Yeah, but I just hope Rosalina can make it…" Luigi said. Mario grinned. "Ah she will be here; she's never missed a Karting event since Mario Kart Wii!" Mario said. "You're right Mario" Luigi said. "Allright then let's go!" Mario shouted. They both walked out the door and to the Waiting Room. Everyone who was participating was there. Rosalina was there waiting for him. He sighed a breath of relief as he was happy that she came. "Luigi! I missed you so much!" Rosalina said as she hugged him. "i-I missed you too..." Luigi said. Luigi looked at her; she was wearing her Racing Jumpsuit, with her light blue gloves and high heels, it was White but with a light blue stripe around the sides, and her symbol in the middle of her chest. "How do I look?" Rosalina asked. "You look very Cute, I'm sure you will do Great!" Luigi exclaimed, blushing a little. "I Love You Luigi!" Rosalina shouted, Loud enough for others to hear. "Rosalina….is that true?" Peach said with her eyes wide. Rosalina's face became Red. "Well…yes…I do..." Rosalina said, her face becoming Red. "Whoa…who woulda thought Luigi scored a hottie like that…" Wario mumbled. "Yoshi Yoshi!" (Wow! Luigi is with her? I never would have thought that!) Yoshi said. " ! That's great! Best of Luck with her!" Toad yelled. "Pfft. Hey I kidnapped that girl once. As if I didn't see this coming...Bwahaha!" Bowser Laughed. Luigi and Rosalina looked at him with an angered look. "Errm… Sorry." Bowser said. After everyone calmed down, She then leaned close to Luigi, and whispered in Luigi's ear. "I'll see you on the Race Track…Sweetie" Luigi nodded, his face becoming Red. Mario began Laughing. "Hey! Don't laugh at them Mario! I'm happy for them!" Peach said. "I'm happy for them too but, it's funny to see Luigi acting like that. He didn't even act like that towards Daisy!" Mario said, still chuckling a bit. "Well I wish them luck." Peach said. "Hmph!" Peach mumbled as she began walking away. "Wha...Hey! Peach! Wait up!" Mario said as he began running after her. After a little while everyone went to their vehicles and drove to the Race Track as they waited for the countdown.

Hi again! This Chapter and the following one will be about Mario Kart 8!


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let the racing begin!

3! 2! 1! GO! They all then sped off. It turned out that Luigi was now 3rd, Mario was 2nd, and Rosalina was first. Luigi grabbed an item box, which gave him a banana peel, not really helping him get past Mario. So he just tried to take a shortcut. "No way are you getting past me like that Luigi!" Mario shouted. After that they both saw a blue shell whizz past them, and they saw Rosalina crash. After a little bit she managed to catch up with Luigi. "Luigi, you think maybe tonight we could walk around Toad Harbor later tonight?" Rosalina asked. Luigi nodded. "Well, I think we need to focus on making sure that Mario does not beat us, and if you help, ill be sure to save 2nd place for you." Rosalina said. Luigi nodded again as he grabbed an item box, and chucked the green shell towards Mario. It smashed into him, causing him to crash. As Rosalina and Luigi then crossed the finish line, looking satisfied to have beaten Mario. "Owowowow! Wha...Ok geez you guys win!" Mario said as he waved them away. Rosalina and Luigi waved at the crowd. He could see how happy she was that she won, and that made him happy knowing that she was enjoying herself. Later that evening Mario bought everyone dinner after the Race. Later that night Rosalina and Luigi were walking along Toad Harbor, some Toads waved as they noticed the familiar two, and some just watched. The two just watched the Stars. "You're still wearing your Racing Suit?" Luigi asked. "Well you said it was Cute, so it thought I'd keep it on for today." Rosalina said, blushing slightly. "You look Cute in anything you wear" Luigi said. "Well, what if I wasn't wearing anything?" she said as she winked at him. They both blushed uncontrollably. "I Love You Luigi." Rosalina said softly. "you know im gonna say it even though I'll probably die of embarrassment." "I Love You Too Rosalina!" Luigi said. "no one can compare to the feelings I have for you,not even Daisy!" Luigi said. Rosalina then leaned in and locked her lips with his, he could almost feel her warmth. "Luigi, I think im Ready to…" Rosalina froze. "I think im ready to have my first time with you…" Rosalina said softly. "WHHHATT?! BUT IM NOT READY TO...WAHAHAHAAA!" Luigi screamed as he once again ran away, not believing that she said that. Rosalina looked at the Stars for a second, before running after him.

END

Hi! Sorry for all the short Chapters, im on a tight schedule with school and stuff, and considering I have to write these chapters in the middle of the Night. But the next one will be a longer one I promise! So bear with me!

BTW:these two are my favorite Mario couple, so I enjoy reading my own story many times! LOL right?

But thank you all for your support, have a great summer everyone!


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Special Present

Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo Characters

"Hey...Mario...Mario?" Luigi whispered.

Mario still lay there, asleep. "MARIO!" Luigi screamed as Mario's eyes shot open and he fell off the bed. "WAHHH! WHY DO YOU DO THAT!?" Mario screamed. "Because, you won't wake up! That's why!" Luigi yelled. "Mario…you really should get up. It's almost 1:00 PM" Rosalina said. "WHAAA! Uhhh Ok…I'll be good to go in a minute…so just give me space some you two get outta here!" Mario said looking annoyed as he secretly winked at Luigi. Luigi gave him a small Thumbs up. "Well…fine Mario…Rosalina, Let's go!" Luigi said. "Ya know, I have a surprise for you Rosalina!" Luigi said smiling. "Oh? May I see it?" Rosalina asked with a hint of Excitement. "Of Course! I'd love to show it to you!" Luigi said. "Close your eyes, Rosalina!" Luigi said as she closed her eyes. "Ok! You can open your eyes!" Luigi said. Luigi said as he held something out to her. It was a Stuffed handmade Luma plush, and it had a small Luigi cap sewn onto it. "Do you like it? I made it for you…so you will always have something to remember me by." Luigi said as he looked at the ground. "Luigi…I Love It! It's so Cute!" Rosalina said happily as she hugged the little Plush. "Thank you so much for making this for me! It means so much that you'd make this for me!" "It makes my heart feel so warm…I knew you were my meant to be my Special One! I Love You so much Luigi!" Rosalina said. "It was nothing Rosalina, think of it as thanks for making everything in my life so much better!" Luigi said as they walked back upstairs. Mario was waiting outside his bedroom for them. "You guys ready to go?" Mario asked. "Yeah!" Luigi said. "Pardon me but, Where exactly are we going again?" Rosalina asked. "We are going to Isle Delfino for a well-deserved vacation." Mario replied with excitement. " Rosalina was really curious. "Well what's so good about that place?"" Rosalina asked. "You'll find out when we get there." Mario smiled.

Yay! Sorry for short chapters again but I gotta improvise! And next chapter im referencing back to Super Mario Sunshine!

Well, Until next time!


	6. Update Chapter

Update Chapter

Hi Everyone! This is a update. I am working on chapter 8, but it will take some time. Also if you want, I will make a crossover Story! (It Will Include Hatsune Miku and some Mario Characters!) So chapter 8 will be up, I haven't given up! So let me know what you guys want! (Im a huge fan of Hatsune and Mario, so I might just make that story anyways!) Good Day Everyone!


End file.
